


first car

by caiyungui



Category: wen ning - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiyungui/pseuds/caiyungui





	first car

宁远徵忍不住凑过去，低头亲吻。  
原本这么晚了，他没想做什么，毕竟温彦都睡着了。  
但温彦的嘴唇太过柔软，他一时没忍住，流连的时间有些长。  
温彦迷迷糊糊的醒来，看到宁远徵的第一眼就是露出了一个浅笑，含糊地说：“你回来了呀。”  
那笑容带着单纯的依赖和满足，只看一眼就再也挪不开目光。  
！！！  
这要能忍住那就不是alpha了。  
宁远徵翻身压在温彦的身上，单手撑着自己的身体，一边亲吻温彦，一边拿走自己身上的阻隔贴。  
冰凉的木兰信息素从宁远徵身上散发出来，温彦的信息素开始不稳，身上的阻隔剂有失效的趋势。  
他从迷蒙的睡意中清醒过来，却似乎更加昏沉了，宁远徵不加掩饰的信息素让他头脑昏沉发热。  
仿佛有一双大手在褪去他身上的衣服。  
不知道什么时候，他身上的衣服就都被脱下，宁远徵身上的衣服还是完好的，布料摩擦他的皮肤，麻麻的，很敏感。  
他咬着嘴唇，身体里面有种陌生又奇异的感觉。  
宁远徵埋头在他胸口，亲吻突起，他敏感的瑟缩了下，感觉从肩膀到后背都是麻的。  
他咬着嘴唇，控制自己想呻吟的感觉，却觉得自己身体的某些地方好像不受控制一样。  
他的后面无意识的缩了缩，本能地开始变湿。  
宁远徵忽然坐起身，飞快地脱掉睡衣。  
借着些许月光，他清楚的看到宁远徵腰腹间的肌肉和……  
某个他曾经吃过的东西。  
宁远徵已经硬了，很挺，很大。  
温彦感觉自己也硬了。  
但是他的比起宁远徵的就秀气很多。  
宁远徵重新压在他身上，认真的问他：“可以吗，你……愿意吗？”  
温彦的呼吸有些急促，不自觉地动了动大腿根，他觉得后面越来越湿了。  
同居之前他就有心理准备会发生什么，闭上眼睛，轻轻地点头。  
宁远徵立刻从床头柜拿出早就准备好的套子和润滑。  
他看了资料，说omega第一次会比较难适应，可能会紧张，干涩，所以他特意准备了润滑。  
但当他的手指尝试着摸到下面的时候，他十分诧异的看着温彦。  
已经，这么湿了吗。  
温彦被自己身体敏感的反应羞得不敢看宁远徵。  
宁远徵似乎是轻轻笑了笑，低声说：“我很高兴，你也这么想要我。”  
他尝试着伸一根手指进去，里面很湿很软也很紧。  
他一边用中指做扩张，一边寻找omega某个极为敏感的点。  
温彦不自觉地吸着宁远徵的手指，后面有种酸麻的感觉。  
猛然间，宁远徵的中指似乎碰到了某个地方，温彦忍不住的轻叫了声，下身颤抖下，滴出晶莹的液体。  
“是这里吗？”宁远徵的声音似乎很开心，像是找到了宝物一样，“我知道了。”  
他的指尖轻轻的擦过那一小点的突起，温彦感觉有电流掠过他全身，他喘息着，似是拒绝又似是舒服的说：“别，别……”  
“不要怎么样？”宁远徵似乎笑了下，低头含住了温彦的下面。  
温彦倒抽一口冷气，剧烈的喘息，再也没有说话的力气。  
温彦很秀气，比宁远徵要秀气很多，宁远徵含的并不如何费力，还饶有兴致的动动舌头，舔了舔温彦。  
温彦急促的喘息着，一波波的快感涌来，他再也没了说话的力气，不自觉的挺动着下身。  
宁远徵趁机又加了一根手指进去，不断地挑动温彦最敏感的那点。  
温彦很快就有了射意，大腿绷紧，喘的越来越急，就在他感觉宁远徵再动动他就要出来的时候，对方忽然撤开。  
他动动下半身，似是委屈的呜咽了一声。  
宁远徵安慰：“等等，先帮你扩张好了再让你舒服，你不在发情期，又是第一次，要小心。”  
宁远徵又尝试着塞入一根手指，不断地在他下面最敏感的地方撩拨。  
温彦感觉头皮发麻，大腿根处都是颤抖着，完全受不住这种挑逗，都要在没有被抚慰过的情况下射出来的时候，宁远徵忽然低头含住了他。  
紧紧的一吸。  
温彦尖叫一声，全身颤抖着，射在宁远徵嘴里，被对方直接含了下去。  
与此同时，他后面也涌出了许多水，不断地收缩，挤压宁远徵的手指。  
浓郁的酸酸甜甜的信息素从温彦身上散出来，宁远徵喘着粗气，再也忍不住了，在温彦后面还在收缩的时候，直接戴套捅了进去，凭着记忆和本能，找到刚才的敏感点，直直的撞着。  
温彦刚射过，正是敏感又酸麻的时候，承受不住这许多的快感，低泣着。  
宁远徵爽的头皮发麻，两个人的信息素融合在一起，他几乎要陷入被动发情。  
他控制不住自己，大力的动起来，几乎是无意识的全凭借本能在动。  
等他回过神来，温彦又被他操射了一次，液体有些稀薄，就散落在两个人的小腹上。  
他想说什么，却完全停不下来动作，越来越胀大，直到他紧紧的搂着温彦，也射了。  
他喘息着退出来，取下套，搂着温彦想说什么，他知道自己刚才自己过分了，想安慰人，但他刚一躺在温彦身边，挨着温彦的腺体，身体的记忆就只有那种酸酸甜甜的樱桃味了。  
温彦瞪大眼睛，声音沙哑的说：“你，你……”  
宁远徵又一次硬了。  
宁远徵苦笑了下，“可能是我们之间的契合度太高了，我完全忍不了。”  
温彦忍不住锤着宁远徵的胸口。  
宁远徵又一次戴上套，问：“刚刚舒服吗？”  
温彦还有些喘，没回答他的话。  
宁远徵轻轻摸着他的腹部，那里还有些液体，“应该是舒服的，不然怎么会出来这么多。”  
“你——！”温彦瞪着他。  
Alpha在床上说话都这么百无禁忌的吗？！  
宁远徵顺着湿软的，还没有来得及闭合的口，再一次进去。


End file.
